Oh Brothers
by H3LLOmynameiskibs
Summary: What if the Doctor had a younger sister who just happened to meet him when he was all fancy clothed and in America. This is the story of what happened to the Doctor and his sister during his 8th regeneration.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1-Professor Ginger**

Chapter 1: I Blow Up A Forest

**Hello people of this universe! If you knew me personally, you'd probably know that I usually have new ideas flowing through my head at 50 miles per hour. So, basically if you are waiting for my first fanfic to be updated, I'm either just being lazy or working on another probably doomed project. I WILL finish my fanfictions though! I will promise you that. But it will most likely be later rather than sooner. Now that I've said that, time for the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING! Done. Now I hope you guys like this new story.**

* * *

"We've got you now Golden One!"

The brunette girl in a hoodie and jeans was surrounded. "That was seriously the best title you could think of for me?" she baited smugly, "And it took you long enough to find me. Nearly a whole year I've hidden from you lot! And you're supposed to be his best men?"

Her attackers tensed in anger and annoyance, "We aren't going to stay here playing your petty little games!" the leader snapped, "You could come back with us without a struggle, or we could take you by force."

"Yeah! As if I'd go back _there_ again!" she spat, putting as much resentment as she could in the word there.

"Then you leave us no choice!" the attackers lunged at her, and the young brunette was, once again, thankful that she took training in martial arts at the academy as she started fighting them off.

She was doing pretty well until one of them pulled out a gun and _**BANG!**_The shot rang out for miles in the forest, echoing off of the silver-leafed trees.

Her hands automatically covered her heart, where she was shot, as they started glowing. She smirked as her body transformed into golden flames of energy as her biology was being rewritten. She gasped and fell to her knees, trying very hard not to blanch out as one of the stragglers that didn't get knocked out by the force of the regenerative blast ran towards her.

But just in time a ship materialized around her and took her far away from her home planet, Gallifrey

* * *

**So, how did you guys like this? I've actually got a plan for this story. Once the character plots all come together, the real story will begin.**

**Review if you have time to spare.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 1-Professor Ginger**

Chapter 2: Crazy Spaceships, Myths, Legends, and Other Interesting Conversations

**Okay, if any of you guys (whoever's reading this) read my other fanfic, Found, I'm sorry but I can't think of anything to continue the next chapter. I have the beggining and ending for the chapter (and the entire fanfic) but I can't think of what to put inbetween (I have also lost my notebook in which I wrote all of it). But this story is way more planned out, so it will be ready faster. Now for the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING! Done. I really should change my disclaimer because I actually do own half of the characters and most of the plotline. Oh well... Enjoy!**

* * *

The newly regenerated Time Lady woke up to see that she was in a console room. "Where am I?!" a voice shrieked. Startled, the Time Lady looked around, but then froze when she realized, "This isn't my voice!" The earlier events rushed back into her head, "Oh yeah!" She jumped up and rushed to a mirror that was conveniently placed on the console. "Hair!" she fingered her new hair that fell to the middle of her back, "Long, messy, ginger..." she smiled, "Tall, young adult, human, rather thin, smallish nose, same golden eyes..." she leaned toward the mirror, inspecting her eyes curiously, and straightened up, "Hmm... now what to wear?" She dashed down the corridor towards the wardrobe room.

She chose her clothes and came out wearing a white dress shirt, black dress pants, purple converse, and a bright green tie. The ship 'laughed' at her -interesting choice of clothing- 'it' giggled. "Oh, so you can talk? Well then, tell me, what's so funny?" the Time Lady asked with an edge to her voice. -Your tie!- the ship laughed. "It was a gift!" she exclaimed, her cheeks flushed. -Very special one if you chose to wear it- the ship giggled in a slightly mocking tone. "Well, who are you to tell me what to wear?!" she yelled. -Well, you could call me the SABOTAGE. Seems fitting, knowing how we met. SABOTAGE: Super Awesome Box Of Time And Great Excitement.- the ship answered cheerily. "So, why not TARDIS?" she asked. -I've already told you? weren't you listening? Also because TARDIS is boooriing!- the ship told her, -You know who I am now, so who are you?- the ship added. "I am Adrienade Cooper of the House of Lungbarrow." Adrienade told the ship

- Aww... That's a boring name, too official. How 'bout a code name?- the ship suggested. "Like my brother? Okay. Hmm... he's the Doctor, so I'll be... the Professor! And I know how he's always adored ginger hair, and now that I have it I can openly mock him. So, Professor Ginger Cooper!" The newly named Professor smiled, happy about her decision. -Well then, nice to meet you Professor Ginger.- the SABOTAGE greeted. "And you SABOTAGE." the Professor returned the greeting, "Now where are we?" she opened the door of the ship and stepped out, "Is this..." she took a deep breath, "Earth?"

"Yeah, this is earth! Where've you been?!" a teenage girl that was standing nearby looking flabbergasted at the oddly themed box. The Professor's eyes flew to the girl taking note off everything; her brunette hair, her square thick-rimmed glasses, her baby blue t-shirt with a logo that had _Mel _in curly print with an angel wing on each side, her worn down jeans, and her brown eyes;somehow familiar yet so strange. "A long way from here for sure... Where am I on Earth anyway?" Ginger asked the girl. "Don't you know?!" the girl asked the Professor incredulously, "Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States, North America, Earth, Solar System, 2014. What planet are you from?!" she asked sternly. "Thanks, and Gallifrey. Now, who are you?" the Professor asked her. "Two things-" the girl started and Ginger nodded to her, urging her to continue, "One, how hard did you hit your head. And two, my name is Amme, but why am I telling you all of this?!" the girl, Amme, asked; starting to become frustrated. "Well, just so you know, I am not the slightest insane. Maybe a bit crazy, but not insane." Ginger answered defiantly, "And I guess I just have one of those faces; I really wouldn't know." "Hmm... and just another check on your sanity, why in the world were you in an _outhouse_?!" Amme asked; a bit amused.

"_What?!_" Professor Ginger exclaimed, as she whipped around to see an outhouse made of maple wood, with rusty hinges, a crescent moon shaped carving, and a fine pair of propellers, "So, is your chameleon circuit broken or something?" -Pfft! No! I'll have you know, I like this look! It also helps my wolves find me- the SABOTAGE snapped at Ginger. "Pot calling the kettle black much?" the Professor quipped back. -How so?!- the SABOTAGE all but snarled. "Well, you were all rude about my tie and-" The Professor's sentence was cut off by Amme, "Who are you talking to?! And I forgot to ask- _WHO ARE YOU?!_"

Well, if you really want to know... I was talking to my ship. And as for me; I'm Professor Ginger Cooper, not your average human." the Professor answered her.

"Well, that's good, 'cause I'm not either." Amme told her; and the Professor could swear that she saw the young human's eyes flash gold. But she just shook her head, believing it was nothing.

-Ah, another one of my young wolves. It's nice to meet you.- the ship greeted with an underlying tone of annoyance, obviously still miffed from the previous argument. Amme, on the other hand, was extremely startled by the sudden voice, "Who's that talking?!" "Woah! Calm down Amme, it's just my ship." the Professor attempted to calm her down. "Your... ship? Spaceship?" Amme asked, slightly calmer. "_Time _and Space ship." Ginger patted the box affectionately, "She's called the SABOTAGE; Super Awesome Box Of Time And Great Excitement." "It's... alive?" Amme asked. "Yes, **_she's_ **alive. How else could she have been talking to you?" the Professor answered calmly. -Yes! How rude!- the SABOTAGE agreed _rudely_. "Sorry _ma'am_." Amme responded with slight sarcasm. -You should be!- she snapped. Amme rolled her eyes. "You're no ball of sunshine either"she mumbled under her breath.

"_Okay_ then..." Ginger intervened, "Now that _that's _settled, why are we here?" -My failsafe program. Whenever one of my wolves are in a life threatening situation I grab a hold on them and wisk them off to the nearest other wolf- She was cut off by Amme, "You keep on talking about these wolves, but who and what are they?" Amme asked impatiently. -My wolves don't know who they are?- SABOTAGE laughed, -I was created by the_ Big Bad Wolf_ thousands of years ago.- "But who is the _Big Bad Wolf_?" Amme asked. -Oh, but you Earth apes have a story of the wolf, don't you?- the ship asked. "Yeah, the Three Little Pigs. But I don't think that's the kind of_ Big Bad Wolf_ you're talking about." Amme told her. "Well, I know the Gallifreyan legends" the Professor dicided to speak up. -Enlighten us.- SABOTAGE urged her.

"Legend says," Ginger started, "that a lone goddess called the _Big Bad Wolf_ watched over the universe, keeping everything in balance. One day, during her 'patrols' through Gallifrey, she met a young Time Lord and it was love at first sight. She returned in her Time Lady form, and they had such a wonderful life. That is, until their wedding day. A group of Daleks had set out to exterminate the _Wolf,_ and crashed in, in the middle of the wedding. They took them by suprise and ended up shooting her. The attack brought out her true form and she disintegrated the Daleks, but she was severely weakened. She told her Time Lord that he'd see her in another life and vanished, supposedly back to the Vortex. A few months later I was born." Professor Ginger told them. "So, if it's a legend, then how do you know when it happened?" Amme asked suspiciously. 'Oh no! I slipped up!' Ginger thought urgently to herself. "You know who the Time Lord is!" Amme realized. 'What do I do?! Do I tell them the truth, or do I tell them I don't know?!' Ginger thought frantically. She sighed, "Yes! I know him! He's my brother!"

* * *

**Hi! I hope you liked this chapter! It's my longest one yet!:D Review if you want, and thank you for reading!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 1-Professor Ginger**

Chapter 3: My Turn to Save the World

**Third chapter, yay! I hope everyone liked the big revealing chapter 2. I don't have much more to say, so onto the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! (except for my OCs and most of the storyline.) Done. I hope all of you kind people (or robots and aliens. Who knows?) who have decided that this story is good enjoy. On with the story!:)**

* * *

_Recap: "You know who the Time Lord is, don't you!" Amme realized. 'What do I do?! Do I tell them the truth, or do I tell them I don't know?!' Ginger thought frantically. She sighed, "Yes! I know him! He's my brother!"_

-Yes, and that's why you were born so soon afterwards, you were born to protect your brother- SABOTAGE explained. 'Oh great, she'd already planned this out, hadn't she.' Ginger thought bitterly as she said sarcastically, "Well, that sure gives me a load of self-worth. The only reason I was born was to protect my _oh so special _brother. Doctor; if that's his name, and it means healer and wise-man, why doesn't he _heal_ himself?! Surely he's _wise _enough to."

-Oh, but your brother is the savior of worlds, protector of earth. The universe needs him, as it needs the wolves. He is the Doctor, the- - Professor Ginger cut her ship's speech short, "Yes, I think we get the point!"

"So, your brother...is the Doctor." Amme asked. "Yep." Ginger answered blandly. "_The _Doctor?!" Amme asked again excitedly. "Yeah." Ginger answered slowly, confused about why Amme was so excitedly curious, "What's it matter to you?" "Well, the Doctor has sort of become a bit of a legend-" Amme started to explain when Professor Ginger interrupted, "Pfft! Him? Theta?! Ha!" "Well, he is. He was supposedly was the one to save us from the _Daleks _with the whole 27 planets thing about 5 years ago, and a few years before that with the 'year that never was'." Amme told her "If that year 'never was,' then how do you remember it?" Ginger asked, trying to figure Amme out. "I don't know..." Amme shrugged her shoulders, "No one else seems to-" Amme was suddenly interrupted by an explosion down the street.

What the in the _world _was _TH__AT?!_" Amme asked, startled, as she looked around and saw Ginger already running towards the explosion, "Hey! Wait up!" Amme called out as she ran after the crazy woman who, she should remind herself, _just met_. 'Oh well, I've always wanted a bit of adventure in my life. And if she's the one that can give it to me, then I'll follow her if I must.'

'Hmm... Long legs, good for running.' Ginger thought absent mindedly as she raced down the street towards the explosion, 'Apparently my brother is the one that always saves worlds. Well, now it's my turn to save the world.'

Ginger skidded to a halt as she reached the building. There were a bunch of people swarming around the building, hoping to get a better look, but being held back by men in military uniforms and funny red hats. "Well, what do we have here?" the Professor asked herself as Amme caught up to her. "Who are those people?" Amme asked, slightly out of breath from running. The Professor smiled at her, "I don't know, let's find out." As Ginger answered Amme she began to proceed towards the front of the crowd.

"Not again..." Amme grumbled as she saw that the Professor had gone ahead without her again. As Amme caught with Ginger again she saw the Professor talking to a boy around her age that did not look like he was old enough to be wearing one of the surrounding army's hats. At least she assumed they were the army, with their military uniforms and guns.

"Ah, there you are Amme. Mr. Lethbridge-Stewart over here," She gestured towards the teen. He was tall, rather slender, pale, with stick-uppy sandy-brown hair that was barely contained by his hat, and bright green eyes. And instead of a military uniform he wore a black vest over a maroon t-shirt, jeans, and forest green sneakers, "was just filling me in on what has happened so far. Oh yes, and the people in military uniforms are part of the Unified Intelligence Taskforce: American Division."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Lethbridge-Stewart." Amme greeted, holding out her hand which he took immediately. "Please, call me Timothy. And it's nice to meet you too Ms..." "Amme." "Ms. Amme. Nice to meet you too. he finished greeting her back.

"Now, onto the important topic. Timothy, will you please fill Amme in on what you've told me so far." Ginger told him.

"Okay. So, big green aliens that call themselves Slitheen were using this building to create and experiment a, to say it simply, time manipulator. They have been trying to create something to mess with the time lines and whatnot. We found the evidence that they were here and came running. We have sent the two UNIT ambassadors in already, and that brings us up to the present. It was a pleasure meeting you Amme. Now run along, this is no place for a civilian. Especially not your age." Timothy dismissed her after a quick explanation.

Hey! You can talk! You're the same age as me. What makes you so high and mighty?" Amme snapped at him.

"Well, _I _was raised with these situations happening all around me. _You _were not." He answered matter-of-factly.

"You know nothing about me!" Amme grumbled. And as she turned to walk away, Timothy thought that he saw her eyes glow golden for half a second.

Then, the two Slitheen came out, each holding the skin of a UNIT ambassador. "Well," the Professor stated, "I'd better take care of this." The ginger pushed past the crowd, against the wills of the UNIT soldiers, to face the aliens.

"Hello Slitheen!" the Professor started, sounding much more confident than she actually felt, "So, you're attempting to create a temporal device that is way ahead of your race's technology. That could get you in a _lot_ trouble. You do know that, don't you?" the Professor continued, waiting for a reaction.

"Well, we won't get caught if no one knows about it." one of the Slitheen that sounded female answered matter-of-factly.

"Well then, that's too bad because an entire city already knows." Ginger told her.

"She meant no one _important._" The other Slitheen, male, replied sounding bored of this conversation.

"How can you call the human race unimportant? And there's probably someone here that is most-definitely important." the Professor told them.

"Like _who_?" the female asked, unimpressed.

"Like me!" The Professor answered quickly as she reached into her pocket and brought out a squirt gun and aimed it at the Slitheen.

"That's it?! Just a small squirt gun? Why should we be intimidated by that? What's in it that is _so_ terrifying? the male mocked.

"Oh, you know, the usual," Ginger started to answer, "A little hydrogen, a little oxygen, all vinegar!" she answered as she started to squirt the Slitheen with the acidic liquid. "Quick, Amme, Timothy, reach into my pockets and find some more squirt guns. I'll need some help keeping them down."

The two teens followed the Professor's orders, "Gosh Ginger, what kind of pants are these?" Amme asked her, surprised that her entire arm could fit in the tiny pants pocket. "TAP." Ginger answered. "What?" Amme asked. "I'll tell you later. Now hurry up with those squirt guns! I'm running out." Ginger answered sternly. "Got it!" Timothy exclaimed, bringing out two squirt guns. He handed one to the Professor and kept one for himself. Amme also took out another squirt gun and helped spray the Slitheen with vinegar.

Eventually, the Slitheen had apparently absorbed too much vinegar and exploded. "I didn't want to actually explode them, but I guess it can't be helped." ginger stated, just staring at the remnants of the Slitheen as she discarded her two squirt guns. She turned towards Amme and said to her, "Let's go now and let UNIT clean this all up."

Amme nodded, and the duo started walking away when Timothy called out to them, "Hey! Where are you two going?"

"Sorry, we don't do clean-ups." Ginger told him.

"Well, you can at least say goodbye." he told them.

"I guess you're right." Ginger agreed, "Goodbye then Timothy, I hope we'll meet again."

"And you Amme." he said as he held out a hand for her to shake.

"So long big shot." Amme sighed as she took his hand and shook it.

"Well, so long guys. I'd better get started cleaning up this mess." he said and started his walk back over to the ruined building and startled crowd.

"Well then Amme, shall we head back to my ship?" the Professor asked her.

"Yeah, we should." Amme agreed as they started to head back to the time-and-spaceship.

* * *

"So, I was wondering," Amme started as they approached the ship, "I never got to ask, what are you even a professor of?"

"Well, I guess just about everything." Ginger started to answer, "But mostly stuff like this." she opened the ship's doors for Amme as she finished her sentence.

Amme's eyes widened as she looked around at the large console room and the golden pillar in the middle of the console that radiated a golden light throughout the console room. She also saw that there were stairs that led to a bunch of different doors around the console.

"So, what do you think?" the Professor asked her.

"I-its it's- this room is _huge_! Wow." Amme said in slight shock at what she was seeing.

"So, how would you like staying aboard the SABOTAGE, and traveling with us?" Ginger asked her.

"I-i can I really travel along with you?" Amme asked her "Yup. So what do you say?" she asked back. "Yeah, I'd like that." Amme finally answered.

"Then welcome aboard the SABOTAGE Amme. I hope you enjoy your stay." Ginger said smiling.

'Yes,' Amme thought to herself, 'I will totally enjoy my stay. I am so lucky to be here in the first place. So I'll be sure to make the best of it.'

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter.:) If you have any comments or questions just review.**

**I have a good idea for the next chapter. So I believe that it will be much better than this chapter.**

**Please stick around. See ya.**

**-Kibs**


End file.
